Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Red Sea Power
by GodFall
Summary: Tori has a dream. The guys get their butts kicked, and a new Red Ranger hits the scene!


I do not own Power Rangers. The Disney Corporation does. This is only a fan-fiction.

Tori stood by the ocean, on the beach. It was a cool night, with only the bright moon light hitting her. The moon was blue, rare color of the lunar sequence. Tori's eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping still. The waves rushed over her bare feet. Pulling the sand away grain by grain. Her arms raised off of her sides, up into the air above her head. Her eyes opened slowly as the water turned red. It ran up her legs, clinging to the fiber of her skin. The red water rose over her hips, and soon the moon became red, turning the whole scene and sky red. The water consumed her completely.

The ruby surf rolled her around within it's grasp until her clothing was removed from her body. She was plunged to the bottom of the ocean. There Tori was, pressed against the sandy deep. She struggled, and squirmed, desperately attempting to escape to the surface. It was no use.  
A red light filled her eyes, a glowing, warming, welcoming light. Tori felt drawn to it. She reached for the light, but soon her ears were filled with voices calling her name.  
"Tori." A voice called.  
"Tori!" A voice called.  
"WAKE UP!" It demanded.  
Tori sat up in bed, her body coated in a cold, chilling sweat. Her golden blonde hair matted down by her own perspiration. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Tori slid out of bed, her light blue night dress clung to her figure tightly. She walked across her shag carpet, every fiber made her nerves jump. She rubbed her arms softly and opened the door.  
The sun light of a new day filled her room like water. Tori lifted her hand shielding her eyes.  
"Ahh…" She recoiled back into her room, but for only a couple steps.  
There in the door way stood Dustin Brooks, the yellow Ninja Storm ranger. He smiled, his two font teeth looking like a set of saloon doors, ones that could swing in and let any type of food or insect by. His curly, mud brown hair bobbed as he looked Tori over. He was dressed in a yellow tank top, and black shorts that stopped at his knees. He wore yellow and black Nike shoes. He glanced the room over before looking back to Tori.  
"Is it that hot in here? I thought Cam installed an air conditioner in all our rooms…." Said Dustin as he stepped toward Tori.  
"Y'yeah….Cam dd.. I'm just a l--Why are you here?" Said Tori attempting to get off the subject. She didn't want to discuss her bizarre dream…Not with Dustin anyhow.  
"Oh! Yeah, Shane, Hunter, Black, and I were wondering if you wanted to play basket ball with us?" Asked Dustin as he lifted the basket ball up, offering it to her.  
"I..Isn't it a bit early?" Asked Tori.  
"Nah…Its.." Dustin looking to his watch on his wrist. "Noon….Wow.. Have you been sleeping in, or what!" He grinned, again, Tori saw those buck teeth, white and pearly, but so goofy.  
"Yeah.. Long night…" She said looking down.  
"What were you do--Ohhhhh! I know.." He put both hands on the basket ball and looked around.  
"Were you…And Blake.. You know….Doing…IT?" Asked Dustin leaning close, licking his lips biting his tongue lightly, as if welcoming the secret.  
"What! No! No!" Tori lifted her hands and shook them back and forth. "Not at all!" She blushed, but shook it off. She was being interrogated in her own room!  
"Oh…Well…If you ever do… Do IT…Lemme know…First.." He winked. "So.. B'ball?"  
"No! Dustin! Get out!" She shoved him out of her room, he dropped the basket ball as he stumbled out. The hydrolic doors shut tight.  
"Hey! Tori!" Dustin knocked on the door.  
The door's parted and the basket ball flew out and knocked Dustin off his feet, and into the opposing wall.

"OOF!" The ball rolled off his stomach and onto the floor. "….Uhg…Thanks…"

Later that day, Tori left her room dressed in her student attire. A padded Ninja armor. Half of the uniform was colored a light blue color. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves, and leather boots that tied at mid-calve. Tori snuck into the command room.

Sensei, whom had previously been transformed into a guinea-pig, confronted Tori.  
"Tori….Why aren't you out playing basket ball with the boys?" Asked Sensei.  
"Well…I had a dream last night, and I--" Tori was interrupted by the Sensei.  
"am scared as to weather or not your dream will come true or not…" Sensei, the guinea-pig stepped off of his perch/pillow.

He stepped across the meeting table, to Tori's figure. He looked up at her, his deep, onyx eyes glared into her's. His pink nose twisted as he thought a moment.  
"Perhaps if you share your dream with me, I may be able to help determine if it is fact…..or fiction…" Commented the Sensei as he sat down, Native American style.

After explaining her dream to the Sensei, Tori awaited the guinea-pig's verdict on her dream. She looked down on him, he seemed like an unreal doll. Dressed in silk robes, carrying a small walking stick.  
"I see.. Tori.. Your dream…Resembles the Red Sea…It lies across the ocean, far away from the temple.  
"Yes I know.. Near Turkey.. In the middle east!" Tori said leaning closer to the rodent mentor.  
"Tori…Go there….Go to the red sea….It calls to your chi….You must discover why…." Stated Sensei as he turned and away from her.  
"Travel by plane, by the time you are finished packing, Cam will have the tickets prepared for you….Your journey begins now…" He glanced over his shoulder to her, with a soft grin. "Go…."  
Tori left, using her Ninja skills she traveled through the air at hyper speed, headed back to her room with in the temple. She wasn't sure weather or not she should go to the Red Sea. For fear that perhaps this dream would come true, for fear that her life may end under the cold waves, of the blood red sea.

Tori stepped out of her room, quietly walking along the hall ways of the Ninja school. She was afraid of what might await her at the Red Sea. She'd left her Ninja uniform in her room, and exited her room wearing a blue turtle neck, and a pair of white bell-bottom pants. Wooden soled sandals adorned her feet.

"Tori.."  
"ACK!" Tori jumped in surprise.  
"Sorry…Anyhow, here are your tickets, the flight leaves in an hour.." Said Cam as he held up an envelope containing the tickets. The departure and return tickets.  
"Oh…Cam…..Thanks.." Tori placed a hand over her heart attempting to catch her breath. "You jumped me.." She said panting.  
"Like I said, I'm sorry about that…I get that from my father's side of the family.." Said Cam. The young tech'ie was dressed in the usual green, short sleeve dress shirt, and blue jeans. Cam did not become a student in his father's school, he didn't feel it was necessary. He was better that helping the rangers from a computer, than from a morphed. He adjusted his silver rimmed glasses before piping up again. "Well you'd better get going, the flights these days don't wait for people!" Said Cam ushering Tori toward the door.  
"Uhh, yeah…Bye Cam…" Tori waved as she slung her bag over her shoulder and shoved the envelope of tickets into her left front pocket.  
"……Bye…" Cam waved uneasily, he didn't want her to leave. Cam turned and looked back into the control room, only to see his father, the guinea-pig staring back at him with a smile.  
"What are you smiling about? She's going to be away from the other rangers, Tori could get herself killed!" Said Cam walking over to his father and kneeling down to speak with him.  
"Cam.. There is nothing to worry about. Something amazing is about to happen to Tori, she will change forever…" Said the guinea pig before turning away from Cam and walking off, toward his sanctuary.  
"What do you mean, change? Do you know something I don't!" Asked Cam chasing his father.  
"All in do time my son…All in do time.." With that, the Ninja Master guinea pig vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"……I need to learn how to do that…." Said Cam shaking his head.  
Meanwhile.  
"Haha! Another basket for the Shane-Meister!" Said Dustin as he high fived Shane for his slam dunk.

"Yeah, well, watch this!" Hunter said as he lifted the ball over his head from the three point line.  
"You can't make that…" Said Shane waving his hand in dismissal.  
"Watch.." Hunter's eye brows jumped up for a second as he shot into the air. The ball landed inside the hoop, and slid down to the ground through the net.  
"Nothing but net!" Said Blake charging the ball.  
Shane and Dustin looked at each other before smiling.  
"Game's picking up Shane.." Said Dustin attempting to sound intelligent.  
"Yes, it is….Lets kick it up a notch then!" Shane leaped off the ground, in a flash of red light he skipped across the ground at a hyper speed. He scooped the ball out of Blake's hand and tossed it to the ground.  
"Hehe" Dustin sunk into the ground, as the ball bounced. He leaped up out of the pavement and grasped the ball before slam dunking it ending the game.  
"YEAHH!" Said Shane in excitement as he raced over to Dustin.  
Dustin gripped Shane's hand in a congratulatory greeting. They slammed their knuckles together then slammed the top of their hands together. "Yeah! That's how we play b-ball!"  
Blake and Hunter looked toward each other before nodding.  
"Ok….Rematch….Ninja powers allowed.." Said Blake crossing his arms over his chest. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt that had now became dark blue, as a result of his sweating. He wore blue shorts also, they stopped at his knees. He also wore a pair of navy blue Reebok sneakers.  
"Ok…You're on!" Said Shane as he extended a hand of trust. Shane was dressed in a red muscle shirt. Basically a t-shirt with the sleeves cut out. A pair of black shorts that stopped at his knees, and a pair of red and black Nike sneakers.  
"Alright….Check the ball.." Said Hunter as he tossed the ball to Shane, not taking Shane's hand to shake it. Hunter was dressed in a crimson tank top, that had a black dragon running up the back and over his shoulder. He wore a pair of crimson shorts, and crimson Reebok sneakers.

At the air port.  
"Flight 181, Blue Bay Harbor departing for Turkey…" Said the stewardess for the flight.  
Tori looked at her ticket and nodded heading toward the gate. She left her bags, by the gate and stepped onto the flight.

The plane left the air port several minutes later, headed to Turkey, where Tori would find out what the dream was about, and why it happened.

Back in Blue Bay Harbor.

"AHHH!" Dustin's body flew through the air, his morphed form vanished from sight as he fell back onto the ground. "OOF!"  
As the smoke cleared from Dustin's body a monster was revealed. It was tall, wearing a tight black leather suit. It carried a sword, and wore black boots. It's head resembled Bug Rider's, only the eyes were not present on it's face. "Grrr! You rangers are doomed now!" It lifted it's sword and shot off a laser beam at the remaining four rangers.  
"Ahh!" Shane yelped in pain as his morphed form vanished.  
"AHHK!" Cam's morphed form vanished also.  
"NOO!" Hunter's morphed form was obliterated from his body.  
"AHHHH!" Blake's morphed form flickered on his body before breaking away like glass.

Shane stood up holding his shoulder, his face coated in black soot. Dustin stood holding his side. Cam stood hugging his ribs. Hunter stumbled to his feet, holding his leg. Blake just laid there, he didn't move.

Tori stepped off of the airliner. She instantly lifted her hand to her eyebrows to block the sun from her eyes. She squinted and reached into her carry-on pulling out a pair of blue sunglasses. "Much better." Said Tori as she walked out of the airport and to a cab waiting for her.  
The driver looked up at her than a picture he'd gotten from the office. "Hop in Tori.."  
"How do you know my name?" Questioned Tori as her bags were brought out of the air port and installed into the trunk of the taxi.  
"Sensei and I know each other…Lets say that…Now get in.." Said the cabby as he shut his meter off.  
"Uh.. Ok..?" Tori slid into the taxi and shut the door.  
The taxi took off like a bullet leaving the air port in a hurry. "Best take a nap, Tori… This'll be a long drive.." Said the cabby looking at Tori in the rear view mirror.  
"No thanks, I'd rather stay awake and see the sights of Turkey.." Said Tori leaning back in her seat, buckling up.  
"Ok…See ya in 8 hours…" With that said the cabby rolled up the divider window, blocking Tori off from him.  
"…Wow…That was odd.." She rested her elbow against the arm rest of the taxi seat, then her chin against her palm. "Maybe he's right…Jet lag does kick in around this time.." Said Tori, her eyes fluttering to stay open. With in a few moments, Tori fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back in Blue Bay Harbor.  
"Blake! Get up, bro!" Hunter shouted shaking Blake.  
Blake remained still on the ground, unmoving, but breathing.  
"Hehehahaha! Looks like your friend is taking a little nap! Why don't you all do the same! Permanently!" The monster lifted it's sword again and blasted the remaining four rangers.  
"Ahhhhk!" They all seemed to yelp at the same time before falling to the ground once again as a massive explosion erupted behind them.  
"Heh' my job's done!" The monster turned and walked away, blasting buildings as he did.  
"No…..Come back!" Shane lifted his hand toward the monster, but was unable to do much more than that.  
Cam began to cough, however he caught his breath soon and lifted the samurai star morper to his lips. "Mobile Command center…"  
"Blake! Wake up! Move! Do something!" Hunter cried out to his brother, crawling over to him.

The mobile command center arrived, picking each of the rangers up with a delicate robotic hand.

Hours Later. At the ninja command center.  
"This monster is no ordinary monster…His name is Brisbee, his sword carries a devastating paralysis beam…Obviously Blake took the brunt of the hit.." Said Sensei looking toward the injured rangers.  
Blake laid on a cot across the room, still unconscious.  
"….Will he recover?" Asked Hunter, stroking his brother's forehead.  
"I am not sure…" Commented Sensei hanging his head low.  
"……" Hunter remained at his brother's side, continuing to stroke his forehead.  
"We got our butts kicked! Why?" Asked Dustin as he finished putting on the last band-aid on his forehead.  
"Brisbee is a powerful foe.. Without the aid of the water ranger, it will be nearly impossible to defeat Brisbee, even at your most powerful state…" Commented Sensei.  
"I can't reach Tori on her communicator…Turkey is just too far away for our signal to reach.." Said Cam resting his hands on his knees.  
"I can't believe that Lothor would pick now of all days to come and attack us.. And with a warrior that's unfazed by any attack we hit it with!" Shane slammed his hand into the table in front of him.  
"Ack!" Dustin reached to his head rubbing it softly. "Hey man…Be gentle on the furniture…My brain is already bouncing around in my head, it doesn't need a turbo boost from thumping stuff.." Dustin complained rubbing his temples.  
"Sorry.." Shane rested his elbows against the table. He hated losing.  
Meanwhile, back in Turkey.  
"Eh! Eh! Tori!"  
Tori sat up in her seat shaking her head looking around. "Huh! What?"  
"We're here…The Red Sea…" Said the cabby.  
Tori stood out of the cab, she pulled her bags out and set them on the beach. She walked down toward the water, looking at the red tide as it rolled in and out.  
"Wow.. It really is red.." Said Tori.  
Before she realized it, it was night fall, and the moon was high in the sky. The cabby had left, and the tide was rolling in.  
"Oh no! Its like my dream!" Tori glanced up at the moon, it was blue, a bright blue which cast down onto the water, creating a blue sea fog.  
The moon shifted to a red color, and Tori was swallowed up by the waves. The currents toyed with her, pulling her clothing off, all but her morpher. Then she was plunged to the bottom of the ocean, pressed against the cold, sandy bottom of the Red Sea.  
"Umph!" Tori groaned under the water. She felt the warmness again, the red light appeared in front of her. She slid forward across the ocean bottom, reaching for the red light.  
"Ummphh!" Tori grabbed hold of something, it felt like a power disk. As she looked it over, her eyes began to glow that same red color. But also, a presence was felt among the fish around Tori. They all scattered. Then, the water was still. A massive red something came swimming right at Tori. It opened it's jaw, sucking her down into it.  
"AHHHHHH!" Tori screamed as she slid down into what seemed like a zord control booth. She stumbled to her feet and slid into the seat. The room became red, and a screen appeared in front of her.  
"Welcome…Red Ranger.." A thundering, yet robotic voice boomed.  
"……I'm not the Red Ranger, Shane is!" Tori said attempting to get out of the control seat.  
"Wrong, you are now the Red Sea Ranger, pilot of the Red Serpent Zord.." Boomed the voice.  
Tori began to shiver, the coldness of the ocean began to sink into her body. Her wet skin made it all the more cold, not to mention she was stark naked!  
Tori watched as the power disk in her hand rose up out of her palm, and locked itself into a slot at the rear end of her morpher, the opposite to her blue power coin. It began to spin, and soon…  
"Brisbee is back in the city again!" Said Cam as he stood up lifting is morpher.  
"We'll just get our butts kicked again.." Said Dustin resting his head against the table top.  
"I don't think so…" Said a female voice from across the room. There stood a new ranger. A female Red Ranger. She seemed to be the same height as Tori, with the same stance and voice.  
"Tori?" Asked Shane as he stood and stepped over to the new Red Ranger.  
"Yeah…Like the new outfit?" Asked Tori as she spun around showing it off.  
"Yeah its great…I'm sure Blake would like it.. But he's not awake right now.." Said Hunter looking at his unconscious brother.  
"OH NO! What happened!" Asked Tori as she raced over to Blake's side. Her visor folded back into her helmet. She leaned down to Blake's face. "Blake? Blake!"  
"We've tried that Tori.. He doesn't wake up.." Said Hunter as he slammed his fist into the wall.  
"Yeah…He's been out since our first battle with Brisbee?" Said Cam motioning to his computer screen that displayed Brisbee attacking the city.  
"……I'll fix that…" Said Tori standing up. Her visor folded back over her face she raced out the door.  
"…..Think she can do it?" Shane asked looking to Sensei.  
"Tori has learned much from her journey.. Her power has grown far beyond that of anyone in this room…." Said Sensei nodding.  
"That doesn't answer Shane's question.." Said Dustin kneeling down in front of Sensei.  
"..All your questions about Tori will be answered in a few moments…" Said Sensei motioning to the computer screen.

As they spoke a red star appeared in the sky. Soon a Red Ranger appeared on the battle field directly across from Brisbee. It was Tori, rather, the Red Sea Ranger.  
"I am the Red Sea Ranger! I've come to destroy you Brisbee!" Said Tori in ranger form as she lifted her red serpent sword out of it's sheath attached to her belt. She pointed the tip at Brisbee. "Prepare to die.."  
"Hahaha! You've just made your own grave sweetie…" Brisbee lifted his sword and slashed through the air, straight at Tori's midsection.  
The blast hit her, but it didn't faze her body in the least. She lifted her sword close to the left cheek of her helmet. Tori rested her left pointer finger, and middle finger at the base of the blade. She then ran them up the side of the blade. "SUPER CHARGE!" She shouted. The sword began to glow a bright red color.  
"Uh-Oh!" Brisbee turned and began to run away. "RUN AWAY!"  
"Say Bye-Bye!" Tori slashed at Brisbee's center, as the blast flew through the air it shattered the ground it traveled over. "Serpent Slash! Ha!"  
"Bye bye!" Brisbee waved as the blast cut the monster straight in half. "What'a world!" The Monster exploded in a fury of black and blue flames.  
Tori swiftly waved the sword in an figure eight formation before sliding the sword back into it's sheath. "You're toast!"  
A black beam of energy hit the remaining bits of Brisbee and regenerated the monster back into a whole monster, only 80 feet tall this time.  
"Haha! Brisebee's back in action!" Said the monster, now carrying a massive black scythe this time.  
"Red Sea Serpent Zord! Activate!" Tori yelled into her morpher.  
The ocean's grew red. Then without warning a massive red wave hit the bay area. From it rose a massive red zord which soon shifted into a humanoid form. It carried a sword, with the Red Serpent Head as the hilt of the blade.  
"Alright!" Tori said leaping up into the air. She landed in the cockpit of the zord. Her hands gripped the control. "Lets go Serpent Zord! Action Mode!"  
The eyes of the humanoid serpent zord lit up in a red fury in response to Tori's words. The zord lifted the Serpent Sword into the same position Tori had it. However it simply swung the sword at Brisbee.  
"Wha! AHHHH!" Brisbee was caught on the left shoulder by the blade. It cut into it's shoulder, and stayed there.  
Insert "Power Rangers: Ninja Storm" Theme song here.  
"Serpent Super Slash!" The sword began to rumble as teeth rose out of the bladed edges. The teeth began to rotate down toward the hilt, then back up over the tip, just like a chain saw. The zord lifted the blade out of Brisbee's shoulder, then slashed down into the same spot, cutting the monster completely in half. "HA!" It repeated this motion cutting Brisbee again, slicing the monster twice, into four pieces.  
"AHHHKKKK!" Brisbee exploded in a four part fireworks display.  
The Red Sea Serpent Zord twisted on it's heal and faced the command center. Lifting the sword over it's head.  
"YEAHH!" Shane said thrusting his fist up over his head.  
"YES!" Dustin began to dance around.  
"Whoo-Hoo!" Hunter jumped up into the air.  
"Yeah! Go Tori!" Cam clapped.  
"Uhg….What happened…." Blake stumbled to his feet behind the other rangers.  
Shane, Dustin, Hunter all turned to face Blake then tackled him to the ground. "You're alive!" They said in unison.

Later that day.  
"….That was some amazing stuff Tori! You rock out loud!" Said Shane offering her a congratulatory hand shake.  
"Thanks Shane.." Said Tori smiling shaking his hand.  
"Yeah but, I think we have a new Red Ranger!" Said Dustin wrapping his left arm over Tori's shoulder.  
"Yeah..I guess we do.." Said Shane smirking.  
Tori placed her hand flat out in front of her. She glanced to the other team members. Cam put his hand on top of Tori's. Blake put his hand on top of Cam's. Hunter put his hand on top of Blake's. Dustin Put his hand on top of Hunter's. Shane Put his hand on top of Dustin's. And Sensei hopped up on top of all their hands. "NINJA STORM!" They all said at once throwing their hands up into the air, and Sensei went flying in the air also.


End file.
